


Magic Moments

by artemis_in_space



Category: La La Land (2016), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's basically a la la land au, Musician Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_in_space/pseuds/artemis_in_space
Summary: The reader visits the club Levi plays at nearly every night, and he takes notice.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Magic Moments

The sound of jazz filled the small club, most people covered the dance floor, while some stood near the bar drinking recipes for a hangover. One girl, in particular, stood out from the crowd, while everyone wore bar appropriate clothes, she had on a 50's style v-neck, coloured a brilliant (colour) that popped every time it was hit by the green and red strobe lights.

On the small, slightly crowded stage was a man playing the piano with so much passion he was barely in his seat, his knees just bent that they held him hovering above the piano stool. A smirk was noticeably visible on his face as his fingers danced across the keys. The girl in (colour) couldn't help but smile at his heated performance. She came almost every night, loving the music and energy from the band's performances. The pianist was obviously her favourite of the group, for while he seemed so passive off stage, he came alive when his fingers touched the keys. He never showed more expression than a smirk, but she could see in his eyes, he loved what he did.

After the show finished and the band members went their separate ways for the night, (Name), the girl from earlier, packed up her things and moved to go home for the night. She'd only had two fairly weak drinks, so she was alright to drive, it was just a matter of getting back to her car. It was only around the corner, but it was a slightly dodgy part of the city.

Upon leaving the club, she looked around to make sure no one was around and then headed right to her car. She only had a second to process the dressing room's exit door being flung open before the person who exited the room and herself collided with a thud. It wasn't the most forceful thing in the world, but it was just enough to make her fall back and hit the ground. As soon as she hit the floor, a hand was extended towards her.

"Sorry about that, guess I should look where I'm-" She cut herself off as she went to grab the hand and looked up at the pianist she'd just admired for the past four hours. His face held a small frown as he stared at her outstretched hand. He must have realised that she wasn't going to move anytime soon, so he closed the inch-wide gap between their hands and pulled her up.

"No problem. I didn't exactly announce myself as I exited or anything." She could tell he was being slightly sarcastic, but she didn't care enough to retaliate at the moment. He let himself smirk at the dumbstruck expression looking at him, then turned to leave. "Well, see ya tomorrow brat."

"Tomorrow?" The girl looked at him confused.

"Well, considering you've been to the last 18 nights, I'd assume you'd be there tomorrow night as well." He said turning back to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh." She looked at him, obviously embarrassed. "You noticed me?" His smirk returned.

"It's hard not too. You always show up wearing blindingly bright clothing, either sit in a corner staring at the stage or awkwardly dance by yourself and you're always there before we start playing and stay right up until the end, no matter how late we play."

"Oh." She was blushing by now. "Well, in that case, I'll see you tomorrow." The pianist nodded and turned back to walk away.

"W-Wait!" He heard her call. "My name's (Name), what's yours!" He didn't even bother turning around when he called back.

"Levi. Good night (Name)."

~

It was two months later that the two realised they had feelings for each other. (Name) told Levi, quite nervously, about her feelings for the man backstage after a rather long night at the club, and Levi just laughed, so she thought he'd rejected her. It was only when they were about to leave for the night when Levi brushed his lips against hers and muttered a soft 'good night', that she realised he'd laughed because of how obvious she'd been.

Less than 6 months after that, (Name) moved in with Levi. It made sense as she practically lived there anyway. She'd ended up sleeping on his couch after falling asleep during the credits of a movie more times than he could count, and she grocery shopped for both of them on the nights she knew he wouldn't have time to, making space in the corner of the corner cabinet for her own variety of snacks she knew Levi wouldn't touch out of mutual respect for each others food.

They'd both held off from saying 'I love you' since the beginning of their relationship, so after a long day, when both of them were exhausted and cuddling, half asleep, the words spilling from Levi's lips felt like the most precious thing in the world to (Name), and they felt equally as special as she mumbled them into Levi's chest a thousand times as she fell asleep.

(Name) loved to listen to Levi play as she sat in her pyjamas with a cup of (fave hot drink) on a rainy day, though she loved listening to him any day, the days when it rained made her feel like there could only be them two in the whole world.

On the nights Levi played at the club, (Name) went with him, every time, without fail. The staff and the band all knew her by now, and she got along with all of them, especially the drummer, Hange. One night, when she' had a few too many drinks, she actually got up and danced. She wasn't bad at dancing, in fact, Levi thought she was quite elegant, however, he didn't appreciate all the extra looks she was receiving.

After a good hour of the girl dancing on her own, a few brave men attempted to dance with her, however, she was so immersed in the world of her and the music, she didn't notice them at all and managed to unconsciously reject all their attempts. Levi smirked triumphantly whenever he saw this happening, but his smirk quickly turned to a frown when he realised one of the men was a little more persistent than the rest.

Back on the dance floor, (Name) felt an arm brush up against hers, so she moved slightly to make a bit more space. However, the more she moved, the more she realised that it was following her. She turned to face a man smiling suggestively at her.

"Hi." He said, still smiling.

"Hello?" She replied, slowing her dancing to a near stop, then stopping altogether when he did.

"How are you this fine night?"

"Fine." This wasn't the first time she'd been hit on, but it was equally as awkward as every other time. She stood awkwardly and the man seemed to take it as a cue to step forward. (Name) heard one noticeably more aggressive key being played on the piano, which made her smile just for a second. Her confidence jumped into action, she gave her pianist a smile then turned back to the man currently trying to win her over.

"So, where's your boyfriend tonight?" He tried. "A beautiful woman such as yourself couldn't have come here alone." I smiled.

"He is, so unfortunately, at work right now. But he should be here soon."

"Really? How could he let you out alone? Pretty girls can be stolen by charming men don't you know?"

"Oh really? Well if you find a charming man, please do tell me."

"Cheeky. What does your boyfriend do?" The man smirked, obviously not ready to give up just yet.

"He's a pianist." The music slowed to a halt. "In fact, here he comes now." Levi's stool scraped across the stage and in a few loud footsteps, he was by her side. His arm rested gently around her waist as he glared down the other male. For his short stature, Levi certainly knew how to intimidate someone.

"Back off." Were the only words he said as he stared the man down.

"Hey we were just talking, weren't we honey?" (Name) was back to being slightly terrified and didn't say anything.

"You can leave now." Levi said, his eyes had still not broken contact. The other man looked irritated by him and moved towards Levi's face.

"Look shorty, I'm just talking, so I'll do whatever I-" He was, however, cut off as Levi punched him square in the jaw. Under normal circumstances, the owner of the establishment might come running out and kick the two men out, firing Levi, and possibly the whole band, in the process. However, Erwin, the owner of this particular club, was a friend of Levi's and knew quite well how he worked and that he wasn't the type of person to make a habit of this. Well, at least not inside the club.

Levi's hand trailed down her back and held her hand, pulling her gently towards the bar where he ordered their favourite drinks and they sat together until he had to go back on stage.

The couple would spend many difficult times together in the years ahead, but they could wait until their time, because in these small pockets of time, in these magic moments, everything was perfect.


End file.
